The Hunt is on
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something else going on. When 50 they are giving the case by the governor to look into, they never expected to find a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt is on

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Doctor Richard White, Doctor Abbie Williams, Jason Moore, Eddie Rue and Connor Turner do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here's a brand new offering for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head ME of Hawaii, in charge of a team who deal with all deaths and cases though unlike the show, not just cases from 50. She's married to Steve in this story and they have a family. I should also point out that her second in command is recently married to Danny as well. There is actually quite a few stories in this saga which I refer to as the ME saga so I hope that if this one works out well then I can place the others out.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **I apologise for the summary! I can write thousands of words in a chapter but when it comes to the summary I am always stumped!**

 **I should also add that I haven't forgotten any of my other stories, most of them are ready to be updated once I've done the final check on them.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something going on. When 50 they are giving the case by the governor they never expected to find was a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Part of the ME saga – A/U of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett sighed to herself, straightening from her hunched position over the dead body on her slab and frowned, rubbing at her lower back, her attention so fixed on what she was doing that she barely noticed her own discomfort.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams (Danbie)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

Notes

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I have got from the internet (Thank you google) so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My knowledge of Hawaii geography is sadly lacking.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni McGarrett sighed to herself, straightening from her hunched position over the dead body on her slab and frowned, rubbing at her lower back, her attention so fixed on what she was doing that she barely noticed her own discomfort.

There was something which was wrong about this whole situation but she just couldn't figure out at first glance what it was.

Shaking her head, Danni moved away from her work space, crossing the large open planned room which the main bulk of the morgue was situated in and stopped by her work desk, her attention on the file which was opened to the Doctors prognosis on the victim's death.

A heart attack, nothing more and nothing less. The Victim, one Jason Moore, was pronounced dead on the scene, the EMTs who were first on the scene did basic CPR until they were at the hospital where Doctor Michel made the pronouncement. A simple case for them.

Only that prognosis couldn't be right. Danni bit down on her lower lip, reaching up with her hand to push her long wavy blond hair from her face where it has escaped the chignon hair style she had forced it into that morning, only stopping herself from completing the action in time. The last thing she wanted to do was touch her hair when she had been performing the autopsy for the majority of the morning.

In her professional opinion there was nothing even remotely natural about Jason Moore's death. He had been twenty eight and in peak physical condition. There was no damage to his heart and she could detect no sign of any heart condition that would cause him to simply drop dead on the spot. If anything his heart had been perfect other than the obvious fact that it was no longer beating. He had been surprisingly healthy if the medical record which her employee Elliot had provided her was anything to go by. The last time he had been to the Doctor had been three years previously and that had been with an ear infection.

Everything pointed to the fact that Jason Moore should have been out and about, walking the streets, or surfing or doing whatever it was he tended to do on a Wednesday morning. He shouldn't have been dead, being cut open by herself.

Danni looked back towards the body thoughtfully.

This was the third case in the past seven days which Danni had come across. The first victim had been brought in seven days ago and the autopsy completed by Doctor Richard White. The second one was brought in five days ago and completed by her own second in command Doctor Abbie Williams and now there was this one. All of them identical to each other. Something just wasn't adding up.

She knew from hearing her husband Steve McGarrett talking, that this case had been bumped up to a 50 case and they were now looking into it meaning that she would have to give her findings to him. If the tenseness to his shoulders that morning was anything to go by then she could assume that so far they had nothing to go on.

Meaning it was all down to Danni to find something, anything which could indicate what had happened to these three men.

She moved away from the desk and stood over the body again, simply looking at it. One thought going through her head.

If she wanted to kill someone and make it look natural then how would she do it?

Danni had no idea how long she had been standing over it before she had a sudden thought, bending back to the body, she lightly grasped the victim's jaw, moving it to the side so his neck and hairline towards the back of the head was exposed. Searching through his blond hair at the base of his neck she stopped, a curl of excitement entering her stomach. She grabbed the magnifying machine and positioned it over the body and switched it on, looking at the screen.

There, as clear as day, was a small circular pinprick mark, tiny and nearly unnoticeable and exactly the right size for a needle puncture mark.

Danni closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer of thanks.

The victim had been injected with a needle, she had no idea what that something was yet but she could run all the toxs and see what came up. If this victim had been killed this way then there was a good chance that the other two had been as well.

Danni twisted on the spot, her gaze fixed on the room where the other MEs tended to sit and write up their reports for her to read and sign. There were always three on rota at any one time.

"Max are you there?" Danni called out, watching as the door opened and Doctor Max Bergman appeared. He was a man of average height, Chinese and slightly plump with straight black hair and black eyes and a mind which sometimes left Danni speechless with awe at the stuff he seemed to know. If he was slightly abrupt and clinical with strangers then it was a flaw which Danni could happily overlook.

"Doctor McGarrett, do you need me?" Max questioned, moving towards her when Danni nodded at him. He stopped by her. "How can I help you?" Danni looked at him.

"Do we still have the bodies of Eddie Rue and Connor Turner or have their families arrived and claimed them?" She asked him.

"Let me check" Max said, nodding his head once at her before he disappeared again, Danni waited, watching as he searched through their records before he came back to her. "Both bodies are currently still in our possession. Eddie Rue's father is arriving first thing tomorrow morning to take the body for burial and Connor Turner's fiancé is doing the same though she won't be arriving until eleven"

Danni nodded at him.

"Thank you Max" She replied, turning and heading towards the body storage unit. She checked the names on the outside before she opened them pulling out the two bodies, she checked the hairlines, nodding to herself when she saw that they both had the same pinprick marks in their hairline, although not in the exact position.

"Have you found something Doctor?" Max asked her, curiosity flavouring his voice as he moved towards her again.

"The cause of death" Danni answered him "I have to tell Steve and his team. I'll be back shortly Max, you're in charge until I return although I've available on my work mobile. Elliot was called out to a scene but he's texted me saying he's on his way back to us. Would you mind closing up Mr Moore for me and storing him in hatch fourteen please?" She asked him. Max nodded.

"Of course Doctor, I'll get onto it straight away"

"Thank you Max, I knew I could rely on you." She moved away from the body, peeling off her used adhesive gloves and throwing them in the waste bin before she quickly washed her hands with disinfectant. She unbuttoned her white coat, stripping it off and hung it up before she moved to the entrance door to the morgue, exiting it and heading towards the lift which would take her directly to the second floor where the main 50 headquarters was.

This couldn't wait.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunt is on

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here's a brand new offering for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head ME of Hawaii, in charge of a team who deal with all deaths and cases though unlike the show, not just cases from 50. She's married to Steve in this story and they have a family. I should also point out that her second in command is recently married to Danny as well. There is actually quite a few stories in this saga which I refer to as the ME saga so I hope that if this one works out well then I can place the others out.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **I should warn you that there will be a lot of characters in this that you won't recognise, this is because this story is set in the future and has all the people who I eventually plan to have in 50 in the main saga, you just get a glimpse at them all in advance… I guess this is how I've always pictured 50 in my head.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something going on. Steve McGarrett doesn't believe there is but he and the rest of 50 take on the case anyway. What they didn't expect to find was a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Part of the ME saga – A/U of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett leaned against the elevator wall for a moment, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the moment of respite and quiet**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams (Danbie)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Steve McGarrett leaned against the elevator wall for a moment, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the moment of respite and quiet. He had just returned from a meeting with the Governor who wanted an explanation as to why Steve and his team were still investigating the death of three young men who had apparently died of natural causes. The governor had been adamant that he had wanted the team off of this case and onto something else, something which in his eyes had actually had a crime committed. Even though he had been the one who initially placed them on the case after some subtle pressure from the medical examiner office.

Part of Steve tended to agree with him but his wife was convinced that there was something not quite right about the situation and Steve trusted his wife and her skills more than anything. If Danni believed something was going on than something was going on and that was that.

It was up to Steve and his team to find out what that link was between the three men other than the fact that they were all men and yet the more they dug, the more they found nothing. There was literally nothing to link them, they had different jobs; different social circles, all with different hobbies. They had no physical attributes similar to each other, other than the fact they were in good physical condition.

Steve had managed to score another day to find their answers but after that he would have to drop the case if nothing came up.

He opened his eyes again as the elevator came to a halt on the third floor.

He would head back to the crime scene and see whether there was anything which he had missed the first time round, sometimes fresh eyes were needed. His partner Danno Williams was still in court, testifying on a case they had concluded weeks ago. He had promised Danni that he wouldn't go to crime scenes alone after getting shot doing the exact same thing which meant he would have to bring someone with him.

He didn't even have to think about it.

Riley.

Riley King was a man who had been on Steve's SEAL team. They had gone through BUD/s together, supporting each other and somehow making it through it, both passing with flying colours. There was no one in Steve's eyes who was better than Riley when it came to sniping. The man acted like he had been born to do it, swiftly earning himself the nickname Archangel. In reference not only to his looks which could have easily been mistaken for an avenging angel in the old paintings but also the fact that Riley had been their guardian Angel in the field, protecting them and keeping them safe. Steve couldn't think of one occasion where any of them had gotten injured while Riley had been there.

The day that Riley had left the navy had been a hard day for Steve. He had grown used to the other man's company. Riley was quiet, remaining in the background but when he spoke they had all listened and when he was gone they had felt it keenly. Steve understood his reasoning behind going, Riley's father had been murdered by a kid trying to get into a gang while out on the job and his mother and four younger sisters had become his responsibility. He couldn't protect them if he was in other countries chasing shoe bombers down. The pair of them had kept in touch, Steve knew that Riley had become a police officer swiftly becoming a detective and that he was extremely good at what he did. It had been a no brainer for Steve to bring him into 50 when they were established and it was a decision which neither he nor any other member of 50 had ever regretted. It had appeared that once an Archangel always an Archangel.

He exited the elevator, moving down the empty corridor into the main room, glancing around him, unsurprised to see everyone hard at work, the air loud with their conversation as they bounced ideas off of each other. His eyes stopped on the familiar small blond standing by Jack and Chin talking to them. He took a second to watch her, allowing the sight to sooth him. She was so beautiful to him, her beauty highlighted by her growing baby bump.

He moved towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple, his hand resting against the bump stroking it.

"What are you doing here Babe?" He asked her. Danni turned from Jack, her eyes widening.

"What's happened?" she asked him, "If Danno was here he would say that you had a face on you" one hand reaching out and wrapping round his neck, her thumb stroking the skin softly

Steve laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You know me too well" He commented, Danni raised her eyebrow.

"I've been married to you for a few years now, I'm pretty sure that entitles me to know the way you work" She replied with a smile. "So what's happened?"

"Just the Governor so nothing new really" He said, giving in and pulling her into a hug, nuzzling his face into her hair and allowing her smell to calm him further. After a moment he pulled away from her, taking a step back and putting some space between them. "So what are you doing here? Normally nothing brings you away from your stronghold and cold bodies. Or did you just miss me?"

"I always miss you Steven but I'm afraid that's not the reason why I'm here right now." She told him, glancing at Jack and Chin. "I'm here about the three men who have died" She stated. "The three men you said you were looking into?"

Steve sighed, taking a step away from her

"Those three men" He said flatly. "We've been looking into it but so far there's been nothing Danni and the Governor is beginning to breathe down our neck about it. We have one day left to find something or we have to drop it. I'm going to take Riley off to the crime scene and have a look around there to see if we missed anything the first time." He stated, leaning his hands against the table

"Would it help if I told you that I've found the link which you've been looking for?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side, a smile playing round her mouth which grew into a grin when Steve, Chin and Jack instantly turned to her

"Blondie you best not be teasing us" Jack said giving her a suspicious look. Danni shook her head.

"What link have you found Danni?" Chin asked.

"How they all died and I can tell you now that it most definitely wasn't from a natural heart attack" She stated, turning to Chin. "Would you mind bringing up the link with the morgue, it be better if I show you what I've found"

"Considering it done Danni" Chin answered, coming up beside Steve and turning the computer screen on. "Toast" He called out, "Turn up the volume on channel two please" Adam Charles, known to the team as Toast, gave Chin a thumbs up over his shoulder, working at his computer station before he spoke.

"Done Chin man" He twirled on the seat, "Hello light of my life, how's you?" He said with a wink at Danni who rolled her eyes at him.

"Toast" Steve growled causing the younger man to grin at him cheekily before he turned back to his work.

"We're up and running Danni" Chin told her. Danni looked away from Steve, her gaze focusing on the large screen in front of them. She could see her morgue but no MEs.

"Max?" She called out, there was the sound of metal being placed on metal followed by shoes before Max appeared, looking into the screen before his eyes focused on Danni.

"Ah Doctor" He said "I am just in the process of sowing up Mr Moore as you requested. Doctor Lloyd has also returned with six bodies from the scene of the car crash earlier."

"Have Elliot begin the first autopsy on the car crash victim, I shouldn't be much longer here and then I'll take one another one. Remind Elliot to photograph the victims before he starts the autopsy on them. CSU need to have those photos for their own investigations." She stated.

She smiled when the familiar face of Elliot Lloyd appeared next to Max. He was a few years older than Danni was, born and bred in Michigan where he had been a ME before she headhunted him for her own department. He was a happy man, always surprisingly upbeat considering the job they did.

"No problem Dan, I've already taken the photos, at the crime scene and here. Luckily there were no minor victims today, just adults so I'll start with the eldest and work that way," Danni nodded.

"Thank Eli" She replied, turning her attention back to Max when Elliot disappeared after a quick wave at her. "Max, can you take the camera please and move it over to the victim. I want you to direct it to the hairline, just below the left ear." She asked, Max nodded at her, moving out of shot and picking the camera up. The image shook as he made his way to the body, steadying the camera and pointing the lenses to the area she had specified. Danni leaned forward looking closely away of all the other members of 50 gathering around to see what she was showing them. "A little to the left please Max" She said waiting until he had done it "Now zoom in plus fifty" She turned to them, her attention focusing on her twin brother David who had been a medic with the Rangers and was a trained Doctor and Trauma surgeon. "Tell me what you see?"

"I can see a mark" Kono Kalakaua said thoughtfully answering Danni before David could speak, Danni nodded, watching as Kono leaned towards the screen with a look of concentration on her face.

"A small mark" Mason Lowe pointed out, glancing towards Danni with a questioning look in his dark eyes "A mark made by a needle perhaps or at least something similar?" Danni smiled and nodded.

"Give Kono and Mase a cookie and a gold star" She teased softly, stepping towards the screen and circling the mark with her fingertip in case any of them missed it. "I believe that this mark was made by a needle. It's extremely easy to overlook, whoever did this, did it directly in the hairline. Making it almost impossible to detect."

"But you found it" Steve said, a hint of pride to his voice which made her cheeks redden.

"After an hour or so of searching" She said "And I almost missed it, I was about to sign off the ER Doctor report of a natural death. But I decided to give it one more look and then I had to answer one question in my mind to try and figure it out."

"What question was that?" Jenna Kaye asked from where she stood next to Toast, a curious look on her face. Danni looked at them all individually as she spoke.

"If I wanted to kill someone without there being any trace of it being a murder then how would I do it? And my answer was to kill them with a needle or toxin in an area where it wouldn't be detected like in the hairline."

"Okay" David said thoughtfully "So you found the entry point on this body. I'm assuming you straight away went to the other two to see if they had the same mark" Danni nodded "And since you're here" David continued to say "I'm guessing that you found what you were looking for?"

"There were a similar mark on each of the other victims though not in exactly the same area. Whoever did this killed these men with a needle."

"If the person used a poison then there would be traces of it still in the body right?" Niamh Clayton asked "So a Tox screen should show us what was used?"

"The initial Tox screens showed nothing" Danni admitted "Which doesn't necessarily mean anything. Tox screens can only show poisons we know of but it's surprisingly easy to concoct new kinds which wouldn't necessarily show up in the first testing. I took some more samples and sent them to Triston in CSU. He's our expert when it comes to this sort of thing. If there is something to find then he will find it for me,"

"And if they don't find anything?" Chin asked.

"Then they used the one untraceable thing that can be used to kill someone" David remarked, looking towards Danni and speaking the same word as her at the same time.

"Air"

"I'm sorry air?" Kono said "As in the stuff we breathe which keeps us alive? That air" Danni smiled at her.

"That very same" she replied. Steve interrupted before Danni could go into an explanation.

"Jenna" He said turning to the red head who snapped to attention at the sound of her name. "I want you to tackle our victims again, search every aspect of their lives, not just the past few weeks like we've been doing. They have a connection somewhere because something about these men triggered a response in our killer. Toast I want you to help her. Hack and delve into it all. I'm giving you both the green card on them. Whatever they have to hide I want to know."

"Oooooo I love it when you give me the green card boss" Toast said gleefully, stretching his arms out in front of him, interlocking his fingers together and cracking them. Shaking them out and turning his attention to their computers, Jenna right beside him.

Steve ignored him, turning to Riley, unsurprised to see the man standing slightly behind him on his right hand side.

"Riley you're with me. We're going to the first crime scene where Eddie Rue was found to see if we're missing anything at all. Mase and Niamh I want you to tackle the second scene, look at it with fresh eyes. Now that we know how the victims were killed we might find something. Chin and Kono do the same with the third crime scene. Jack I need you to go down to the courthouse and retrieve Danno and Ty from there. We need them there, leave Vanessa there for the moment though explain the situation. We might need a warrant quickly and having her there where the judges are will be an asset. Holly" He said turning to Holly Daniels, one of their newest member. "I need you to stay here and be the point of contact between us and the two brains over there. I want regular updates from you. Louisa Go with Danni and do the same please" He said turning to Louisa Palakiko-Cowan who nodded looking pleased with her assignment. "Danni" He said turning to his wife who looked surprised at being included in his orders. "I know you have new bodies to deal with but I really need you to go back over the first two bodies and see if there's anything more we could use, David, I know it's been a while but I need you to go with Danni and help her. You know what we're looking for." He looked around them. "Everyone know what they are doing?" He questioned, waiting until they all replied before he turned to Riley. "Ready?" He said to the tall blond.

"When have I ever not been ready?" Riley responded. Steve smirked before he turned to Danni.

"Oh and babe?" He said waiting until she turned and looked at him. "Keep this Friday free. You and me have a date at our secret hideaway"

He grinned as Danni beamed at him.

"I'll start counting down the hours" She replied "Got to go though" She said blowing him a kiss, she waved at Riley who shot her a gentle looking smile before she turned to David. "Let's go Davey. I'll take Eddie and you can take Connor" She said.

"Got it" David replied as they headed towards the door.

Steve watched them before he nodded once to himself, heading towards his office to grab his second weapon.

They had a job to do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunt is on

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here's a brand new offering for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head ME of Hawaii, in charge of a team who deal with all deaths and cases though unlike the show, not just cases from 50. She's married to Steve in this story and they have a family. I should also point out that her second in command is recently married to Danny as well. There is actually quite a few stories in this saga which I refer to as the ME saga so I hope that if this one works out well then I can place the others out.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **I should warn you that there will be a lot of characters in this that you won't recognise, this is because this story is set in the future and has all the people who I eventually plan to have in 50 in the main saga, you just get a glimpse at them all in advance… I guess this is how I've always pictured 50 in my head.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something going on. Steve McGarrett doesn't believe there is but he and the rest of 50 take on the case anyway. What they didn't expect to find was a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Part of the ME saga – A/U of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve climbed out of his blue truck, hazel-blue eyes moving around him carefully as he took in every detail of the scene in front of him**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams (Danbie)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of McDanni (Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett)**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve climbed out of his blue truck, hazel-blue eyes moving around him carefully as he took in every detail of the scene in front of him. They were on the edge of the jungle where the hiking trails were. Normally this place would be swarming with people wanting to test their abilities but at the moment it was quiet. The yellow police tape warning people to stay away from the area.

He looked towards Riley as the former SEAL climbed out of the passenger seat, standing still, hands shoved into his jeans pocket.

"You haven't visited this scene before have you?" Steve asked, Riley shook his head.

"I was in the office finishing off reports" He answered. "You, Danny, Mase and Niamh were the first responders to the scene if memories serves me right." Steve nodded.

"That's right" he said crossing his arms over his chest "What are your first impressions of the place?" He queried, moving towards the tape and ducking beneath it, heading over to the area where an early morning jogger had found the body.

"The body was left in an area which has a high foot traffic level meaning that the killer wanted him to be found and found quickly. This is the edge of the jungle, they could have hidden the body in there and it would never have been found but instead they leave it propped up against a tree trunk." Riley moved towards Steve hunching down and looking at the ground. "All three victims were six foot or above and they were fit and healthy. If they wanted to put up a struggle then they could have caused a lot of damage and yet the two previous ME reports point out the lack of defensive marks or wounds and Danni never mentioned anything either. If anything they all reported a lack of physical injuries anywhere which must mean that all three victims felt safe enough to allow their killers close to them. That points to two conclusion; either they knew they victim well enough that they felt safe in their presence or it was a woman. I'm tempted to go with a woman. Think about where they were found McG? Eddie Rue was found here, Connor Turner in his own hotel bedroom half undressed and Jason Moore on a beach towel. A hike, a hotel room and a beach. The sort of places you mind go to on a date or at least end up at in the case of Connor Turner."

"David had a look at the results. The killer is killing every two days without fail."

"Which means there's already another dead body somewhere" Riley responded. "Normally killers take a long time between kills, the fact that she's already killing at a consistent rate is not a good sign. Something triggered this reaction in her, perhaps she was rejected by someone who was similar to our victims and she's building her way up to killing the real source of her rage. Practicing her craft so she can do it properly when the time comes. Something about these men attracted her, setting off that rage or instinct in her."

"She had to get extremely close to get them in the position she did with the needle" Steve pointed out. Riley nodded.

"Yeah but it's understandable if she's a woman especially if she's beautiful" Riley commented, Steve raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Okay let me explain it to you Smooth" He remarked "Using Danni as an example. Imagine you weren't married to her, you didn't know her and you had never met her. You look up and there she is approaching you. Your first thought if you're alive and not gay is that she is beautiful. The next would be pride that she's noticed you and you have all her attention, knowing that others are trying to get her attention as well. She's tiny, she's feminine she arousing every protective instinct you have as a male. She's flirting with you, touching you and so you think you're in there, you lean down to her intent on kissing her, she leans into you and then you feel just the slightly sharp pain in your neck and then before you know it, it's all over. She has the perfect angle for her blow and she expends no effort or energy getting the job done, if anything it's the guy who does all the work for her."

"I get you" Steve said, breathing out deeply and running a hand through his hair. "And you think she's doing all of this because she was scorned."

"No" Riley said "I'm merely placing a possible theory forward. With no evidence we can't even determine if it is a woman or not. I'm just going off gut feeling here. Just like my gut is telling me that you need to get off your high horse fella and call Teddy Robertson and ask him for his and his teams help in this case. You might not like the guy but he is the head of the Hawaiian Behavioural analysis unit. This is what the four of them are here for. They can look at what we have and nail a profile. A profile which might narrow down our search for this woman before she kills several more men."

"You might be right" Steve said reluctantly "Their input on the case might not be a bad idea but it doesn't mean that I have to be the one who calls him. I'm the boss remember? I get to delegate and I'm pretty sure this is why I have a Second in Command" He gave a wicked laugh as he fished out his mobile from one of the many pockets in his cargo pants, he had and pressed down on the number two button bringing the phone to his ear. He heard the click indicating the call had been picked off but before he could say a word Danny was speaking.

"I think our killer is a woman" The man said, his Jersey accent thickening "Jack's been filling me and Ty in on the case, there's no way a man would let another man close enough to him to stick a needle in his head. The only thing I can think of is the man being promised sex. Sex makes even the most sensible man turn into a Moran. What are yours and Riley's thoughts?" He asked.

"We came to the same conclusion" Steve said feeling a stab of pride at Danny's detective skills. "I'm not calling you for your input on the case yet though, that will wait until we've hooked up with Chin and Kono."

"Right" Danny said, dragging the word out. "In that case why are you calling me?" He demanded.

"I need you to call Teddy Robertson and tell them that we need his team involved in this one."

"Teddy Robertson?" Danny repeated sounding outraged.

"I would do it myself Danno but I'm heading to the morgue and reception is always dodgy in there. Call me after you spoke to Teddy and tell me what he says" He commented ringing off before Danny could go off into a rant. He turned to Riley catching his amused look. "What?" He said "Danno is less likely to argue with Teddy then me" Riley snorted.

"I feel sorry for you. When Danny gets his hands on you then he'll kill you, simple as."

"He can try" Steve replied "Now let's go and see what my brilliant wife and her equally brilliant twin have managed to find between the two of them" He commented, leading the way back to the truck.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	4. Chapter 4

The hunt is on

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head ME of Hawaii, in charge of a team who deal with all deaths and cases though unlike the show, not just cases from 50. She's married to Steve in this story and they have a family. I should also point out that her second in command is recently married to Danny as well. There is actually quite a few stories in this saga which I refer to as the ME saga so I hope that if this one works out well then I can place the others out.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **I should warn you that there will be a lot of characters in this that you won't recognise, this is because this story is set in the future and has all the people who I eventually plan to have in 50 in the main saga, you just get a glimpse at them all in advance… I guess this is how I've always pictured 50 in my head.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something going on. Steve McGarrett doesn't believe there is but he and the rest of 50 take on the case anyway. What they didn't expect to find was a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Part of the ME saga – A/U of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **I'd forgotten what it was like to actually deal with bodies" David commented as he stood straight, his gaze fixed on Danielle who laughed at him.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams (Danbie)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"I'd forgotten what it was like to actually deal with bodies" David commented as he stood straight, his gaze fixed on Danielle who laughed at him.

"Are you telling me that you're missing your former life as a medic with the rangers?" She commented, the smile leaving her face when David merely shrugged at her, ducking his head and working on Connor Turner again. "Davey, I thought you were happy about leaving the Ranger life behind you?" She stated, moving towards him and stopping by his side.

"Danni, I never had a choice in the matter. My wife was dead, my baby daughter needed me. She needed a father, not a ranger who came into her life every so often. She had already lost her mother, I didn't want Libby to lose her father as well." He told her.

Danielle blinked at him but before she could say anything more, familiar voices from the doorway cut across them, attracting both of their attention.

"NO STEVEN! If you do this one more time then I'm going to kick your ass myself. You and Teddy need to sit down and deal with whatever issue it is that you have with each other because I'm not going to keep covering you in meetings. You're the leader of 50 not me" Danny Williams announced, his hands flying around him clearly in full rant mode. He turned back to Danielle, his voice softening. "Please tell me that you and your wonder twin have someone for your Neanderthal husband to kill because if I have to cover Steve yet again then you're going to be a widow soon." He growled, running his hand over his blond hair, clearly taking a moment to control himself.

Danielle blinked at them both, her gaze flickering towards David who was watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head, placing her hand automatically over her baby bump.

"Not really Danny boy. Our victims were killed by an everyday empty syringe." Danielle told them both, twisting on the spot and picking up one from the tray to the side of David, she held it up to them as she began speaking again. "It's one of the best ways to kill someone if you don't want to get caught. Insert the needed, preferably in a vein or artery and press down. The air travels to the heart and blocks it causing the victim to collapse and die, normally within minutes. There's nothing which would show up on any test either because technically he or she didn't use anything. To any one observing it would simply look like the person had suffered a heart attack. Thing is not many people know that which means that the person you're hunting very likely has some medical training in their past." Danielle stated, placing the syringe back down.

"Medical training" Danny repeated, his voice low as though he was talking to himself rather than anyone else in the room. "So you're speaking about someone like a nurse maybe?" He asked louder, his blue eyes coming up to meet Danielle's grey eyes. She nodded at him, giving him a curious look.

"A nurse is a good example or a doctor or maybe an EMT. It would be easy for them to get an empty syringe as well, there are hundreds probably thousands in an active hospital at any given time." She answered him before she turned her attention to Steve. "What's wrong with Teddy Robertson exactly?" She queried.

"Nothing" He replied before turning his attention to Danny. "Why did you ask her about the nurse?" He asked him before he moved across the morgue to Danielle's office, leaning down and opening her fridge, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and headed back out, holding the bottle out to Danielle who looked at it. "Drink it" He told her firmly, smiling when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Sir" She commented, reaching out and taking it from him, unscrewing the lid and took a long sip, her gaze fixed on Steve who watched her for a moment before he turned his attention to Danny, who was watching them, an amused smile curling his mouth.

"Danno?" He said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It might not be anything but when I was in the elevator at the court house I heard a couple of cops talking about some supplies being taken from Queen's hospital. The supplies taken were gloves and syringes and nothing more. They found it amusing that someone who was shooting up would take the time to glove up considering what they were planned to do but maybe that's not the case at all. Maybe whoever is doing this is wearing the gloves so they don't leave any prints behind" Danny said, gripping the back of his neck.

"Whoever is taking them has to be the killer, there's too big a coincidence for anything else when you consider the fact that those were the only items missing. They've got to have security cameras there right? Maybe they picked up on something but no one picked up on it because they weren't looking for it." David commented thoughtfully with a glance up at Steve and Danny.

"It's definitely worth a shot" Steve said to his brother in law. "Danno can you call Toast back at headquarters and have him pull the footage. Tell him to go back two weeks from the first killing. Whoever has been doing this has probably been taking a little bit here and there."

"Yeah you got it" Danny said with a nod, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed one of the button, bringing the handset to his ear before he turned and moved away from them. Steve turned back to Danielle who had turned to attention back to the body in front of her.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He asked her, leaning his hip against the side of the metal slab, his gaze fixed on her. His eyes flickered to David when the other man moved away from them heading into the office without another word. "You know sometimes I think your twin doesn't like me." He commented, looking back at his wife when she laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"He likes you well enough Steve" She assured him. "I mean I doubt he considers you his best friend or anything but he doesn't dislike you. He had known you long enough and he did accept your offer to come and work here with you on the team. If he didn't like you then he would have told you to take your job and stick it up your ass."

Steve blinked, looking at her for a moment before he spoke.

"So you didn't answer me, have you eaten today." He pressed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I had breakfast this morning but we've been swamped here this morning so I haven't had lunch. As well as checking this out for you we have a pile up to get through." She said, nodding her head to the other side of the morgue where Steve could see Max and Elliott working.

"We could go and grab some lunch quickly, head to Kame's or home maybe?" Steve suggested, frowning when Danielle shook her head.

"Firstly shellfish including shrimp is bad for pregnancy so that's a no-no, secondly if you're going to take me anywhere then you can take me to that new vegetarian place that opened up the other week near North Shore. Chin told me about it and it sounds really nice. If I went home then I would see our bed and that would be the end of my working day because I wouldn't want to leave it" She remarked with a laugh.

"What is it with you and vegetarian food at the moment? Don't tell me that my son or daughter is going to be a veggie" He said, before he leaned down to her tummy, stroking a hand over it. "Hey baby what do you think about having a steak and salad?" He queried, raising an eyebrow when there was no reaction. "What about some veggie food?" He pressed, sighing when the baby kicked against his hand. "Well that answers that question." He said, standing straight.

"It's time for you to head back to your office Steve and get on with some work while I get on with things here and when you're there try to be nice to Toast, you're too harsh on him sometimes."

"He doesn't need you to protect him" Steve said with a smile at her.

"Maybe you could protect me from this animal instead so I can stay alive to see my baby grow up." Danny commented walking back up to them before he focused his attention on Steve. "Toast is getting the footage but he's hacked the hospital and it turns out that three nurses have been suspended for stealing, we're going to have to head down there and speak to them ourselves and then once we have those names, we'll hunt them down and bring them in." He stated with a smirk before he turned to Danielle "Danni girl as usual it's a pleasure. I'll see you later." He stated, kissing her on the cheek. "Steven, let's go."

Steve rolled his eyes, kissing Danielle gently before he leaned back and met her eyes.

"Make sure you eat" He told her before he turned and headed after Danny, a grin coming to his face.

He did like a good chase after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for takin** **g the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt is on

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Daniels and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head ME of Hawaii, in charge of a team who deal with all deaths and cases though unlike the show, not just cases from 50. She's married to Steve in this story and they have a family. I should also point out that her second in command is recently married to Danny as well. There is actually quite a few stories in this saga which I refer to as the ME saga so I hope that if this one works out well then I can place the others out.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **I should warn you that there will be a lot of characters in this that you won't recognise, this is because this story is set in the future and has all the people who I eventually plan to have in 50 in the main saga, you just get a glimpse at them all in advance… I guess this is how I've always pictured 50 in my head.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When three young healthy men drop dead without any sign of injury the medical examiner office become suspicious that there might be something going on. Steve McGarrett doesn't believe there is but he and the rest of 50 take on the case anyway. What they didn't expect to find was a conspiracy which led right to the top and placed them all in danger (Part of the ME saga – A/U of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danny Williams was never quite sure how he had ended up in the position he was in. Second in Command of the 50 taskforce, working with a group of people who weren't so much colleagues as members of his family. He cared for each of them as a brother and sister and would be willing to go into hell and back to protect them.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams (Danbie)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Danny Williams was never quite sure how he had ended up in the position he was in. Second in Command of the 50 taskforce, working with a group of people who weren't so much colleagues as members of his family. He cared for each of them as a brother and sister and would be willing to go into hell and back to protect them. Any threat which came against them would soon wish that they had never attempted anything by the time he was through with them. The fact that he had fallen in love again and had taken the plunge to get married again also surprised him. After Rachel he hadn't expected it but meeting Abbie Fitzgerald at one of their first crime scenes had changed that. The fact that Grace loved her step mom was an added bonus in his eyes, as was the fact that he was now a father to a six month old son.

He knew that he owed Steve everything and one day he would repay him for it, he just didn't know how he would yet.

Shifting on the passenger seat he looked towards Steve, wondering not for the first time what the other man was thinking. Sometimes Steve was as easy to read as an open book, on those occasions he was normally thinking about his wife, or his children but there were other times when a mask would drop down making it impossible to know. This was one of those times and it irked Danny.

"What's going on in your mind buddy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when Steve looked over at him.

"Thinking about the case" Steve answered, his hand gripping the wheel tighter. "I'm just wondering why she's doing it. These guys have nothing to do with her. They were just guys who were living their lives before she destroyed it for them and for what? She was pissed that she didn't get to go out with a guy she liked or he rejected her?"

Danny shrugged, surprised by how strongly Steve felt about the case. He considered his words carefully before he spoke.

"Who knows with people like this Steve? She feels that what she is doing is rational and justified. In her eyes these men are just as bad as the man who, in her eyes, wronged her the first time. There's no reason behind it and she won't stop until she kills the first man and even then there's always the chance that she will continue what she's doing because she has the taste for it now." He answered. "All we need to focus on is finding her before she can kill someone else Steve because that's our job."

"Yeah I know" Steve said with a nod. Danny frowned slightly, turning to look at him again. His eyes searching him closely.

"That's not just it though is it. There's something else troubling you. Is Danni and the baby okay?" He asked, making no effort to hide the concern from his voice. His partner was silent for a moment before he began to speak, the words coming out in a rush.

"She's tired and overworking herself as usual. I asked her to cut back but she says she can't because they need her too much but maybe I need her to listen to me and look after herself more. We're having a baby, the baby needs Danni well, he doesn't need her not eating or sleeping properly." Steve stated.

"He? Are you having a boy?" Danny asked, his eyes widening. "I thought the two of you had decided not to find out the sex of your baby?" He said.

"We don't know what we're having but I just know it's a boy. Didn't you just know with Aidan that he was going to be a boy?" Steve questioned, turning to look at him. Danny considered the question before he shrugged at him.

"I don't know really, I had an inkling it was a boy but I would have been just as happy with a girl. I guess it's nice to know that the Williams name will carry on now. I'm guessing it's even more important to you to carry on your family name now? You're the last McGarrett other than Mary right?" He asked curiously, surprised when Steve shook her head.

"No we're not, I mean we're the last McGarrett's from my Dad but Dad has an older brother called Will and he had children including a boy called Jake who has kids including boys so the name is pretty safe."

"Danni seems fine to me, she's tired yeah but that pregnancy for you. Every pregnant woman gets tired. If you've got concerns about it though then just talk to her, don't demand she cut back or give up her job because all that will do is pissed her off and that's the last thing you want. She's reasonable. If you make a valid argument then she'll listen to you." Danny said confidently.

"Yeah I guess so" Steve said after a moment. "So do you have any thoughts on the case?" He asked, clearly changing the subject.

"I'm wondering whether Malia is working today, she may be able to get us access to the information we need at the hospital and give us an inside view on what is happening there. They would have done an internal investigation on it and they may have some suspects already pinpointed who we can look into." He remarked.

"It's worth a go. I'll call Chin and ask him to contact her and tell her what we need from her. It probably be best if he does it, we know what he gets like when Malia is involved in our work at all." Steve commented, glancing over to Danny with a raised eyebrow when the other man laughed.

"That is highly amusing coming from you Steve knowing what you're like when Danni is involved in anything." Danny remarked with a shake of his head.

"Funny" Steve grumbled as he took out his cell phone and pressed on the number three button brining the phone to his ear, speaking when the phone was answered after four rings by a familiar voice. "Hey Chin, we need you to get in contact with Malia and ask her to get the information we need on the case. See if she can meet us outside with what we need or in the café" He suggested.

"I'll give her a call and see whether she can do that" Chin answered, sounding distracted over the line, from the sound of tapping coming over the line he was clearly on his computer working on something. "Make sure you keep her safe, we've got no idea what we're dealing with and I don't want her to become a target" He commented, a stern note coming to his voice.

"You don't need to worry about that Chin" Steve assured the other man. "We're about ten minutes away from the hospital now."

"Okay, I'll call her now" Chin told him before he ended the call at his end. Steve breathed out, ending the call as well before he looked towards his partner, unsurprised to see him staring at him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Danny said, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah Danno" Steve said looking back towards the road. "Me too."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. We really appreciate it!**


End file.
